Would you rather?
by LuvinLavi
Summary: This is what happens when our favorite Fairy tail members decide to play a game of "would you rather" to spice up a boring day! My attemtp at humour. My first fic!
1. chapter 1: A great idea!

Natsu huffed as another long and boring day went by. Nothing good or exciting was happening in fairy tail lately. People would take boring jobs check them out with Mirajane and then leave. There were no fights and no enemies to beat to a pulp. Life was pretty much boring.

"Natsu, I'm bored!" Happy sang as he sucked the bone of his seventeenth fish of the day. "Can we do something?" the blue cat asked with bored slur in his voice. Natsu thought about what his partner was saying, but for the first time ever he had no mischievous plans. Until a group of girls passed them as they walked along the canal.

"I can't wait for the sleepover" the blonde screeched in excitement. "We plan on playing would you rather?"

"That should keep the party going." The red head replied fallowed by the group of girls annoying little giggles. At that moment an idea popped in Natsu's head.

"Happy, get ready were gonna have a party!" Natsu screamed out of no where, scaring Happy so much that he dropped his fish bone in the canal.

"What do you mean?" Asked happy frustrated that he lost his fish bone, yet curious about Natsu's sudden outbreak.

"It's very simple happy. We're gonna get all of our teammates together and play a game of would you rather, just to spice up our lives a little bit!" Natsu gave Happy a mischievous grin, oh and how Happy was such a fan of that grin. Happy and Natsu resumed their walk home brain storming ideas to ask during the little party.

****** The next day*****

Once again Natsu and Happy were welcomed with the eary silence of the once active guild. It seemed as though the place had become a ghost town. _'I need to do something and fast or-'_. Natsu's thoughts were cute off bye the cheery voice of Lucy calling his name. She was waving him down to sit by her and Luvia. (Juvia I really don't know) Natsu smiled as he realized that gray Erza Loki Levi Gajeel and Elfman were also siting with her.

"Do any of you want to have a party tonight?" Natsu asked as he ran to his group of friends, happy flying beside his head with a new fish in his mouth. The group was immediately silent (a/n omg it's the end of the world!) The silence was the broken by Erza's reply.

"When and where?" Everyone averted there attention to Natsu. He replied with a huge grin. '_Things are going perfectly'_

"Lucy's at 7 pm tonight." Lucy sprang up from her seat with a look of shock written all over her face.

"WHAT! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!" No one paid the blonde celestial mage any mind as they began chatting about how fun it would be to get some action back in their lives.

"Ok ill go." Said Erza rising up from her seat and walking out of the guild.

"Me to." Loki replied, giving Lucy a perverse wink before he fallowed after Erza.

"Ill go if gray-san is going to..." muttered Luvia with her head down. Gray looked at her through the corner of his eyes and huffed in defeat. She was actually pretty cute now that he thought about it.

"Ill go then." Gray muttered as he got up and went over to Mirajane to get a drink. Luvia's face lite up as she ran after her ultimate crush, screaming her answer to Natsu. Slowly one by one everyone began to say yes. Elfman also included Mirajane to the party. Everyone got up and left leaving Natsu Happy and Lucy all alone at the once occupied table. Lucy looked like she was seriously going to kill Natsu on the next five seconds if he didn't explain. Natsu first thought of it as joke until he saw Lucy's hands reach for her whip. Both Happy and Natsu began backing up slowly and carefully, Lucy was scary sometimes.

"Why did you suddenly volunteer my house as the place for your party?" Asked Lucy through gritted teeth, a dark aura was really slowly revealing itself, and Lucy was really starting to scare the other two boys. "ANSWER ME NOW!" Lucy screamed at the pink head boy and his flying cat.

"Well…." Natsu began while backing away. "The guild was getting really boring and calm so I just wanted to spice some things up a little bit." Natsu said innocently. Lucy took a deep breath in and returned her whip to its holster.

"If that's all you wanted you could have just asked." Lucy said while giving them one of her so very innocent smiles. Both Happy and Natsu resumed their breathing.

"So you're coming!" asked Natsu. Lucy suddenly went into a slouching positioned and returned to her stool.

"Do I have a choice?" She murmured under her breath.

"Okay then! See you in 2 hours." Natsu bellowed as he made his way to the guilds front doors, Happy not to far behind him. "Oh yah and Lucy," Lucy raised her head from the table and looked at Natsu. "Make sure there are drinks and snacks!" Natsu remarked as he disappeared from Lucy's view.

"OMG!" Lucy screamed out in frustration, successfully getting the attention of every single person in the guild. Lucy slowly returned her head to the table in embarrassment. She was really gonna kill that kid.


	2. Chapter 2: The incident

Sorry but this isn't the chapter with all the "would you rather" questions. I'm not actually that creative so ill need some help to think of some really embarrassing questions!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them all but I don't. SO THERE!

Lucy let out a grand sigh as she finished placing all the snacks and drinks on a small table. _'Why do I always get stuck doing all these things'!'_ Lucy sighed once again as she got up to go and take a shower before her guests come.

Natsu and Happy began writing out the last would you rather questions for their comrades. It was going to be sooooo much fun! They both had thought of questions that branching from romantic situations all the way to pure embarrassment.

"Okay, Happy let's get going. We don't wanna be late!" Natsu bellowed with a very mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Aye sir!" Happy chanted as he fallowed his flaming red head partner out the door.

"Aye indeed…" Natsu muttered to himself while rubbing both of his hands together and quietly cackling. Of course Happy paid no mind. _'Maybe he's just trying to warm up his hands?'_ Happy thought innocently. (This makes no sense because Natsu is the FIRE dragon!)

Just as Lucy was finally getting comfortable in the warm bath a loud crash resonate through the small apartment. Lucy jumped up in surprise and grabbed the closest thing to her. '_It couldn't be Natsu and the others. The party doesn't start until 7:00 pm!'_ Lucy began to panic as crazy ideas started popping into her head. In about 2 minutes when the noise continued Lucy began muttering to herself.

"Maybe it's a burglar? No stop thinking like that Lucy it's all going to be ok!" Another large crash resonated through her apartment suddenly getting closer. "Oh shit! I'm gonna die I'm gonna die." She continuously chanted while tears streaming down her eyes. "All my keys and my whip are too far." Lucy then looked down to see what she was wearing. To see only a simple white towel that barely covered anything. Lucy started shaking more. "IM GONNA DIE HALF NAKED!" She shrieked as she tried covering herself up.

Natsu was crawling through the window when Igneels scarf got caught onto the windows hinges. Natsu continuously tried to yank it out but to no avail. Happy tried his best yank it free with him and in the next 5 seconds Natsu was free and twirling around like an idiot. His arms hit lamps and his legs hit chairs and tables.

After Natsu had finally calmed down he began to hear murmurs. Then out of no where a huge scream came from the bathroom.

"IM GONNA DIE HALF NAKED" is what he thought he heard. Then it hit him. _'Oh damn. Lucy is not gonna be happy when she see's me._

I know it's a really short and bad chapter but please stay with me! R&R please!

Luv

LuvinLavi


End file.
